Shattered Miracles
by Starheartwarrior
Summary: 18 Year old girl, Lily, lived in the small town of Kasai with her boyfriend, Karu. She left for a while to go somewhere, he breaks his arm, and the town is a biohazard. Luckily, that hospital is not quite in town.
1. Life is a crap

~*Prologue*~

"F-fired?" Jack stammered.

"That's right, Jack, Dan, Joe, all fired." The boss said. "But, Mr. Lenson..." Dan started. "No buts!:" Mr. Lenson yelled. "You caused a meltdown in there! Your fired!" The three men looked at each other. "It was that girl." Joe said, eyes narrowing. "What girl?" Their boss said, fuming with rage. "A young girl in high school, she jumped in and started pressing stuff."

"Now what makes you say that? Get out of here." Mr. Lenson said, pointing to the door. The three men walked out. That's the day it started.

Those three men stayed in the basement of Joe Jackson's house. They stayed up for days on end, making something that would make people blind or perish. It was called, X347-B. It all went wrong, though. They never noticed. They dumped a whole vial full of the chemical into the lake. That lake led to the water filtration plant. It was swept there, never filtered out because, it was just like the water itself. People drank that water out of the sink, or out of a water purification system. It was like rabies, slowly spreading to the brain. But, with horrible pain. The chemical reached the brain of an organism, to slowly kill them. It turned them into a monster, modifying their traits to make them super-powerful, strange looking, and completely insane. They went and bit people, then died. Weird, right?

**Chapter one~ Life is a crap.**

"What?" Lily shouted. "What do you mean? I have to get back home!" The flight attendant stared. "I'm sorry, miss. We can't let you. You know about what's going on there, don't you?" Now Lily was enraged. No, more than that. Exploding wouldn't even help it along. "Of course I do, stupid!" She yelled. "I want to go home and get out of there with my stuff before the house is crushed! What more do you need?" The attendant pressed a button. Oh crap. "Security!" she yelled. Lily narrowed her eyes. "Oh, afraid to come out and fight me? Huh? Are ya'? Get your hands off of me!" she screamed as the security guards grabbed her arms and dragged her away. "Stop! I mean it! God, don't understand English?" They threw her outside. "Yeah, you'd better run!" She walked back to her car. The black Corvette with a royal purple stripe along the left side. She cursed as she failed to get the door open. She tried again. Finally. Now, she could go get her boyfriend out of the hospital, after breaking his arm in a fight down at school.

As she finally pulled up to the Kasai general hospital, she didn't see him there. "He must be hurt pretty bad..." she said softly. He usually didn't lose in a fight, she should have been there. She walked inside, and walked up to another desk. She needed this more than the plane, so she knew she should behave. "Uh, Kuro-hi?" Her last name. Odd, right? "I'm here to see Karu Black?" her boyfriend. The nurse smiled. "Yes. He was mentioning something about you. In 48-A down the hall. "Thanks." Lily said as she started down the hall. "47-A, 47-B..." she read off the names. "Oh! 48-A!" She opened the door. "Karu!" She gasped. "Lily?: He said, weakly. "Karu...god. Are you okay?" her voice full of concern. She never acted like this unless something bad actually happened. Karu sat up, and groaned in pain. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I get to go home tomorrow. That's a plus." She had to argue. "But your arm..." she looked down at the cast. "Oh, I know, babe. It was bloody and everything. But I still won." He smirked. She giggled. "You don't need to win to impress me, you know. I love you no matter what." She sat down next to him, and put her head next to his neck. "I'm glad your still yourself." he kissed her gently, since moving strained his arm a bit. "You know I always will be. And it's why you love me, stupid." Lily laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away quickly when the nurse came in. Blushing, she sat down on a chair next to the bed. It was simple, really. She greeted herself to Lily, gave Karu some shots, some painkillers, and some more gauze, then left."That was quick." Lily giggled.

"No kidding." Karu laughed. Lily looked over at him. "Can I sleep here tonight? On that chair? I'd rather not leave, if that's okay." he looked at her, his eyes filled with humor. "Uh, why can't you?" Lily chuckled a bit. "I have no clue. I was going to even if you said no, anyways."

"Of course. " Karu replied as he lay down on the bed again.

Lily fell asleep on the pull-out chair at the hospital in her boyfriend's room. They were watching some Anime show and she dozed off. Karu had watched her sleep for a bit, her breathing slow and calm. He had looked over at the TV after 3 minutes and slowly fell asleep as well. He was hooked up to 2 Avs, one for blood and one for medications. He had no problem with that. It was quiet in the room, until the doorknob opened. Lily, being a light sleeper, awoke. "W-what do you want?" she said weakly. The sun got in her eyes, and she placed a hand on her forehead to see better without the glare of the sun. "Who are you?" It was a nurse. "Hey there Lily, just giving Karu here some medication." Lily nodded and shakily walked over to her boyfriend. "Karu...Karu...wake up Sunshine." Karu rolled over and muttered, "Five more minutes, babe." Lily prodded him. "Get up you lazy slump." He looked over at her, his brown eyes matching her blue eyes' gaze. "What...? I can's make waffles now." he said, smirking. She giggled. "Very funny, Karu. Now take your medicine." He groaned with pain as he sat up, and Lily rushed to his side. "Karu!" she gasped, her voice full of concern. The nurse looked at her kindly. "Once he takes this he'll feel better." she kindly said. She had a kind voice which you could believe when she said that everything was going to be okay. Lily nodded. "I'm counting on you for that."

Lily and Karu sat for a while, talking, eating, and watching TV. The nurse came in every few hours now, since Karu was going home today. She walked in, with her sterile white clothing. "Hey guys!" she said. Lily's head turned over to her. Karu was mesmerized into the TV. Lily punched him in his good arm. "Hey!" his head snapped to his girlfriend, then to the nurse. "You two will go home today!" Karu was excited. "Awesome!" Lily nodded. I'll fill out the paperwork. Lily lurched over to the table with a clipboard and filled out the medical bill expense information, patient information, all that jazz, then looked over again. "Done." she smiled. Her boyfriend stood up. "Alright then."

They exited the building. Karu rushed Lily over to her car. "Come on! Hurry up!" he called. Lily walked over to him and held his hands. "Stop." He looked at her. She'd never been so...calmly stern like that. "Lily, what's wrong?" She looked him in the eyes. "We aren't going home, Karu." Sadly to say, she was right. They weren't going to go back to the apartment, as much as she longed for it. He looked very confused. "But...where are we going then?" Lily stepped closer to him. "Honestly? I have no idea."

"This town is a biohazard."


	2. Life can shatter like glass

Author's notes: I centered the flashback. ^^

**Chapter 2:** Life can shatter like glass.

It was a awkward amount of silence when Lily said that. Maybe too awkward. She looked up at him, her long, dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked into his brown ones. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she stepped close to him. He held her close. "What will we do now?" He said. She looked at him, and he was gazing upon the road. "I have no idea." she replied.

Lily remembered where they met, two years ago. It was a funny story, actually. It started at school.

Karu asked Victoria out to coffee. That was the worst week of her life. She has liked him for half of the school year. Lily eyed him every day, never having courage to even speak to him. That day, she mustered up her guns and was about to meet him by his locker. He wasn't there. He was by Victoria's locker. Her best friend's...locker. She felt a bit hurt, but she wasn't one for assumptions. She walked over to the stairway. She could see Victoria's locker from there. Yeah, they were there. She was happy. He left, and she bounded over smiling. Lily flipped on her hood and pretended to be testing Rebekah, her other best friend. Victoria walked over to her. Lily glanced up.

"What?" she said. Victoria smiled a huge smile. "Karu invited me to coffee! Karu!"

She felt crushed. "Karu...?" she whispered. "Uh, duh, that's what I said, blondie." Victoria said. She always made fun of Lily's blonde hair. It wasn't even fully blonde. "You know I've liked him for half of the year and you are going out with him? How dare you?" She growled. Victoria was shocked. "What do you mean? I can't have a good time?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "Not with me around you won't." She drew back her fist and flung it right at Victoria's face. She felt the impact under her knuckles. She smirked. Victoria was such a wuss that she couldn't handle it, and she fell to the ground. "Why—why did you do that?" she stuttered. Lily kicked her in the side. "Shut up." That night, she sat alone. She didn't feel bad at all with her actions.

That was still a horrible week. But after that, it was the best week ever.

She sat under a shady tree. Rebekah was talking about her life, her parents, and such. It was pretty interesting, actually. Karu looked over at them. He started over. Rebekah pointed over at him. They nodded, and she walked over to the garbage can. Karu arrived at Lily's position. "Hey." he smirked at her. "...hm?" Lily glanced up. "Oh, hello." he sat down next to her. She was wearing a tang top that stopped right over her belly button. It ended in sharp frills. It was colored in a dark gray. Almost black. It showed her tattoo on her left side, with was a black splatter paint path starting on her mid calf and ending on her stomach into a big splattered paint blob. It has royal purple stars around the paint paths. Her short light royal purple skirt covered the beginning of the tattoo and the part on her waist. Karu eyed it. She looked at him. "Do you mind...?" she asked. He snapped out of it. "Oh!...uh...sorry." She giggled. He looked side to side for Victoria. Then he wrapped his arm around Lily. "Hey, you wanna go to the cafe later?" he asked. "You're dating Victoria." She said. "Hey, don't be like that. I don't want to. I only did it to get closer to be with you." she blushed. "F-fine. I will." Then he stood up. "Awesome. See you later." He winked then walked away. She stood up, too. She ran over to Rebekah. "Oh my god." She said, stunned. Rebekah laughed. "I know, right?"

Then Lily came back to reality. She was rested up against Karu. She sighed in relief. She raised up and kissed him. "Let's go." she said. She walked over to her car. They both sat in there, Lily driving. The car started. She started to drive. The blue sky rolled on toward the sun, full of fluffy, white, glittery clouds. There was a shadowy figure on the road. Karu squinted to see it. "What the...what is that?" he asked his girlfriend. "I—I don't know." Lily said looking at it. It appeared to be a man. "Oh my god!" She said, trying to slow down. A huge thump was heard. Human against metal. The impact had to have killed him. "...Oh god." Karu said. "Lily! Why did you do that?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Karu...?" she said, looking at the man. "What?" he answered. "Come over here. Look at this." Her boyfriend walked over to her. "What-" he froze. This man wasn't human. He had pale white skin, almost green. His eyes were red in color around the iris'. His clothes were tattered, and his blood was red, but it had black stuff in it that looked like tar. "...Ew." Karu said with Lily in unison. They both looked closer. The man suddenly twitched and life flowed through him. "Gah!" lily shrieked as she fell back. Karu's eyes were like glass. The man shot up. The couple looked over him, looked at each other, and ran. They both jumped the barrier of the town and ran to the nearest building and hid behind it. Breathing deeply, the slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Safe. For now, anyways. They looked at each other. "What was that?" Lily said. Karu put his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her breathing was heavy from running. "I don't know." he said.


End file.
